


New Data, Old Love

by ProdigySorcerer



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigySorcerer/pseuds/ProdigySorcerer
Summary: Tory Foster needs a military man for her political work, Galen Tyrol needs a cover for his shore leaves, it's a match that fits a bit too neatly. Pre-war story.
Relationships: Tory Foster/Galen Tyrol





	New Data, Old Love

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't see a lot of this pairing, they're both favorite characters of mine so it seems like an interesting what if to explore.

It was a beautiful sunny day at the fairground in Caprica City's Central Park, which was flooded with people enjoying the rides, the tech shows but especially the air show and demonstration stands of the Colonial Navy.

The officers and crewmen were out in force, all wearing their dress uniforms and making an effort to portray life in the service as one huge adventure you'd be stupid not to sign up for.

Little did they know that as they were targeting the civilians, I was eying them myself.

The Federalist Party had a problem, the polls clearly showed that the public saw our position on defense as too soft and a lot of pottential voters shied away from giving us their votes because they considered we would gut the navy and throw everyone out just so we could eliminate the education grants for example.

So this is why I was here, nights spent pouring over the raw response data from the polls, all the decision trees she computed indicated that grassroots support from members of the armed forces could tip several local races.

The multivariate linear regression she then did showed that even greater gains at regional level were possible.

Why do I even care ? I like analyzing polls more than the backroom deals and other bullshit that make up 99% of politics.

Why did I have to major in Political Science in college ? Why not Data Science or Math or Engineering what was I thinkin ... aww my head hurts just trying to think about college ...

Focus ... you need one of these fine defenders of the colonies to stand up on camera and say they vote Federalist.

It will be hard, but that's why I am ... Torry Foster ... Precinct Captain !!!

One of the technicians near the raptor, he's moving to the edges seems like he wants a break.

* * *

Damn this sun, I'm dying over there if I could get at least 5 minutes alone in the shade, drink some water, not have to answer "What's it like in the Navy ?"  
for the hundredth time this day.

What's it like in the Navy ?

You work, you sacrifice, you server on 4 battlestars since you join up at 18 and then what ?

You get posted to a rustbucket, but you love that rustbucket, you admire the old man that captains it ...

You get maybe a little too atached to one of the officers, yeah it's against protocol but the ship will be an museum so so the brass which really matters looks the other way.

Until an admiral on Picon has a bad day so he keeps sending inspection after inspection until even Saul Tigh of all people is breathing down your neck barking about fraternizing with the pilots.

If it comes to me, if they really come down on me and Boomer ...

Shit we've got to play it close to the chest for some time, at least she has Helo who has her back if they question her about her shore leave, Helo well with his rank it would be a slap on the wrist wouldn't be even written down.

But then again, Boomer claims it's nothing but sometimes I just know Helo feels something for her.

Who could I get if they start asking questions ? Cally ... no that might be worse as I'm her direct superior, plus the rumors.

And the smell of cabbage.

"Excuse me, can I ask you a few questions ?" I didn't even notice the attractive woman in the power suit until she was right near me.

"Sorry ma'am, I'm on my break, my crewmates or commanding officers near the Raptor will be happy to answer any questions about the Colonial Navy."

"The questions aren't about the service, I want to know more about you as a man, things you aren't allowed to answer as a officer."

The part of my brain that processed that just as words and concepts started raising alarm bells, another part that dealt with non-verbal communication could help but appreciate the inflexion and tone of the words "as a man" and "aren't allowed".

"Huh ?" was all that I could reply.

"Your code of conduct I know it means you aren't allowed to officially endorse a political party, but as a citizen you still vote and your opinion is important to us in the Federalist party. They're only a few questions."

I couldn't see myself in the mirror but my distaste must have been evident, as the (beautiful) young woman retreated after judging my reaction.

"I don't do politics." I needed to make it clear that this wasn't personal.

My water bottle was done, providing me with a clear path as the trash can was on the way back to the Raptor taking me out of the awkwardness.

"My name is Torry Foster, local Federalist Party, if you ever feel the desire to be polled."

Why did I have to be the son of a priest, proper manners and all ?

"Senior Chief Petty Officer Galen Tyrol at your disposal ma'am." I replied turning to face her.

"You know Galen, maybe I'm misreading us but if answering my questions over a cup of coffee is `not politics` ... "

* * *

Oh god, I mean gods thank you gods he's shipping out soon I swear the awkwardness and stillness between us after my flirt was so palpable I had trouble breathing and I could feel myself choking.

...

I didn't dare to approach anyone else in a uniform for the time being, I needed to rethink my sales pitch.

Oh great it's like no matter where I go in this fair I can sense where Galen is relative to me, maybe if I just sneak a peek ?

Huh that bald officer, not sure about the rank but it seems to be pretty high probably a flag officer given his edge, seems to be giving him the riot act.

But that couldn't have been from our talk, it was all of 2 minutes and nothing was too inappropriate.

And yet the chief is pointing to me and now he's sprinting towards me.

"Just say we're together and you have my vote or whatever you want." he whispered pleadingly.

* * *

"Colonel Tigh, this is my girlfriend Tory Foster ... Tory Colonel Saul Tigh, the XO of the Galactica."

"Miss Foster ?" the bald man asked with an undertone of accusation.

"Colonel it's a honor, please excuse me you have me at an disadvantage since Galen is an NCO and I'm an registered member of the local Federalist Party leadership you know the protocol of military/politics separation means no work talk during our dates."

"Oh, uh Federalist aha " I was kind of sorry for the colonel but he put me in this situation in the first place, but the Gods must be on my side Tory not only accepted my plea but was working her political knowledge and Saul's lack of patience for politics into an minefield.

This won't be the interrogation he was planning for.

"So uh during the last month you and Chief Tyrol, when he was on shore leave did you spend time ... "

"Of course, I have to admit I was quite lucky the Galactica was here, and I had Galen and his strong deft hands to myself ... for housework ... "

Why did that sound so appealing ? It was probably due to how she squeezed herself into my personal space to complete the couple pose.

"Saul !! Saul !! You have to ask Bill what color dress Roslyn will be wearing this night. I don't want us to clash." Thank god for Ellen Tigh, with her around what little patience the colonel had for this investigation will be gone.

"Dammit Ellen why would Bill know ? He's not her real date, they'll just arrive together since he's the senior military man and she's the top govermment official it's just protocol."

"Secretary Roslyn ?"

...

* * *

"You really think she's a fake ?" Ellen asked after the young couple departed, Tyrol's shift with the raptor was done and they were going arm in arm towards a nearby coffee shop seemingly on a date.

"Look I don't like being the hardass in this case, but as XO I need to enforce the rules so Bill doesn't get in trouble with command. And that means no liaisons even if the rules are frakking idiotic."

"Why spend more time on this, just write down in the log 'investigation concluded Chief Tyrol is involved with a civilian'."

"That would be easy to do, but it's just too convenient, no ? Suddenly Boomer is sitting in Helo's lap and the chief is introducing me to his secret girlfriend."

"If she's a fake, she's one hell of an actress I could swear I felt history between them." Strangely enough so did I.

I finally relented and started writing down in my log the results of the investigation Boomer and Tyrol would get away with it, I just hope if someone does check more into this it won't reflect badly on the old man.

"Why did you have to invite them to come by our table at the after fair gala ?" I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"Oh miss Foster does seem to be a dyed-in-the-wool Federalist it will be so fun to see her cross blades with Roslyn."

"Adama will read this report you know, if he sees that the chief and little miss pollster don't have the chemistry to put up a good act there will be hell to pay."

"Something tells me there will be chemistry."


End file.
